


Cooperation and Compromise

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butts, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Facials, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Tiki and Anna come to a compromise, much to Robin's delight. A work trade with KratosAurion97





	Cooperation and Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KratosAurion97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/gifts).



* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

The night winds stirred outside the modest little cottage beyond Ylisstol’s walls. A single light burned in the upper window, facing away from the road. Within were the subdued yet lascivious sounds of revelry.

“I’m surprised you two are working together,” Robin mused. He brushed Tiki’s hair as she bobbed up and down between his legs. His other hand was preoccupied with squeezing Anna’s shapely, thong-clad rear as she pushed against his side.

Tiki pulled up and off his dick with a wet  _ pop _ . “I can put her tresspasses aside...for tonight,” she admitted before plopping him back in her tight mouth. Her tongue coiled around his shaft, squeezing and massaging it in ways that no human tongue would be able to match.

Anna snorted. “Well don’t sound so downtrodden about it,”she grumbled. The merchant reached down and grabbed Tiki’s head before pushing it further along his shaft.

_ “Mmph?!” _

Robin’s legs buckled as he was pushed into Tiki’s tight throat. Anna let go of the manakete’s head and gave a light, mocking pat. “I think this is a better use for your mouth.”

Tiki wasn’t amused, but accepted the act regardless - it was her beloved’s cock after all. Besides, she trusted he’d act on her behalf in due time. Robin honored that trust as he snapped Anna’s thong aside and pricked her puckered hole with his finger. “Heeeee! Y-you jerk.”

“Turnabout is fair play,” Robin smirked. Anna’s response was to lean up on her toe tips and plant a wet kiss on his eager lips. She threw her arms over his neck for better leverage. Her modest breasts rubbed against his arm. Tiki watched it all with mild ire.  _ ‘Hmph, mine are better.’ _

The manakete busied herself with sucking her lover off, taking him deep into her inviting, smoldering throat. Her long prehensile tongue coiled around his shaft and lazily stroked him off. She wasn’t really looking for any of his weak spots, in favor of just being as loud and sloppy as possible.

_ “Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! _

Anna’s brow twitched at the lascivious slurps and tried to focus on her part of their little triage - Robin’s lips. Her leg hiked up and rubbed his back. He pushed his finger deeper in her ass and cupped the rest of his hand around her globulous cheeks.

The tactician felt his balls clenching and pulled back with a hiss. “F-Fuck - I’m so close…” he warned. The manakete at his feet perked up and started sucking and slurping louder. Her fingers tightened around his ankles as she dove in deep. “T-Tiki!”

The manakete’s eyes widened as cum flooded her mouth. She slammed forward, hoping to stick his spurting head down her throat. Robin’s hips bucked forward and knocked her head up. His shaft basted in his own batter, trapped around her tongue. A few ropes of cum shot up and out her nose.

Anna gawked at the messy climax. She saw cum drooling out of Tiki’s slack lips. Her inhuman eyes rolled back.  _ ‘W-wow...i’ve never had an experience like that with him.’ _ she bitterly admitted.

Robin’s loads dwindled away until he could pull out. Tiki coughed out bubbles of spunk, letting his seed spill over her breasts. She looked less like a regal oracle and more like an exotic strumpet… one that could easily eat both of the humans in the room.

The manakete rose to her feet, exposing her lacy, skimpy thong. She reached down and simply snapped the line, letting the now-useless garment fall between her legs. Her wild emerald pubes stuck out over her gushing folds.

Anna guided Robin back until he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Tiki eyed the merchant with suspicion at her intentions. Instead of trying anything, Anna simply stepped aside and left his loins open to her. The manakete’s eyebrow hiked up. “Really, no complaints?”

“Nah - go on ahead, i’ll get mine later,” Anna insisted. She offered the Voice a smile, an act that Tiki eventually returned. She strolled forward, each graceful step carrying her with the poise of a queen. Tiki straddled Robin’s lap, lining his cock up with her waiting pussy.

The tactician's smooth voice sent her into fits of gooseflesh. “Are you ready, Tiki?”

Tiki eagerly nodded, belaying her wise visage. “Y-Yes, I am. Take me, my love.”

Robin’s hands clutched her hips, keeping her lined up. The two shared silent eye contact as they lowered themselves until her pussy kissed his tip. Tiki’s toes curled off the bed as she eagerly awaited the final drop.

As one, they acted. She pushed straight down as he jabbed up. The moment she touched down on his lap, Robin’s lips were all over hers. Tiki’s ears twitched in shock and delight at how ravenous and reverent he was acting. She leaned in and joined him, letting her long tongue come out to snake around his. Their hips squirmed and rolled against each other, sending sparks through them.

Anna smirked and inched away, giving the couple more room. She’d wait till Robin’s strategic pounding lulled the manakete into a state of vulnerability before she struck.  _ ‘Besides, it never hurts to sit back and watch an opportunity…’ _

Neither one had even the faintest clue or care for her scheme. They were focused on each other. Tiki’s hips rolled up and down his cock at a feverish pace. His hands traced down and massaged her plump asscheeks.

_ “Mmm, R-Robinnnn,”  _

Tiki’s moan echoed in his mouth. She pulled back, letting her tongue hang down to her jiggling chest. She kept grinding down on his lap, letting his cock slide in and out of her tight, slick slit. Her labored whines morphed into semi-coherent pleas. “Mu-my breasts…”

Robin’s hands came up from ehr rear and grasped her bust, as she wished. His palms kneaded and squeezed her heavy tits. His thumb flicked her nipples, making her thrash in his grip. His mouth came to her ear and blew hot breath in her pointed lobe. He was ready to bite down when a rush of red made him gasp in shock.

Anna?!”

Tiki’s eyes snapped open at Robin’s outburst. She looked wildly around the room for the mischievous me rchant, only for something to grab her ass and pull her cheeks apart. “What the hell are yo-oooooooh?!”

“Oh come one - you didn't think i’d  _ really _ let you get away scot-free?” Anna smirked. Her words were traded for thick lashes against the manakete’s puckered rear. Her fingers dug into the dragon woman’s shapely, bubbly butt.

Tiki was trapped between heaven - assaulted on all sides. Robin had a firm hold on her breasts and her sensitive nipples. His teeth nibbled on her twitching pointed ear. The dick between her legs felt like a scorching hot lance, ready to brand her insides.

Behind her, Anna kept eating out the manakete’s ass. The merchant’s shockingly deft tongue fluttered in the dragon’s rear. It felt so..so strange to Tiki- a shockingly rare prospect. Anna’s fingers rolled and kneaded Tiki’s butt, giving them the occasional smack.

Tiki openly howled and shrieked. Every bump, every lick, every pinch, every nibble - it all piled up until she was teetering on the brink by a single toe.

“Rob...Annn...F-FUUUUUCK!”

Milk exploded out of her breasts - hot, creamy Manakete milk. Robin and Anna watched as geysers of the sweet stuff poured out of Tiki’s tits and stained her boobs. It flowed out of her nipples like twin waterfalls, and quickly drizzled down and stuck to the sheets.

Anna withdrew as Robin slammed down and came in Tiki’s eager womb. The merchant grabbed the nearby pitcher and swilled some water to clean out her mouth. She watched the tactician as he finished unloading his rich, potent seed in the sacred Voice of Naga.

Robin shuffled them up, still joined at the hips, and settled against the pillows. He slowly pulled her off him and let her cuddle in his arms. Tiki’s eye cracked open and glanced over to see the merchant looking over her.

“You...you…” Tiki’s labored breaths got in the way of her ire. Anna’s impish smile brought her closer to the dragon's maw, almost gleefully asking.

“Yeeeesss?”

“...Hmph.”

Robin laughed at the two’s antics, especially the manakete. “You’re so cute when you’re mad, Tiki”

TIki wilted at his words and tried to hide her blush. Her nails wrapped around his head and stuffed him against her weeping teat. “S-shut up and deal with this.”

He happily obeyed and drank like a newborn babe. Tiki’s fingers came up and stroked his silver hair, letting him drink his fill of her milk. She leaned back with a contentful sigh, certain that nothing could ruin this moment.

_ “Dum de dum…” _

The manakete’s brow twitched at Anna’s insufferable humming. She cracked an irritated eye to see that the source of her ire was bouncing on her feet. It didn’t take much to realize that Anna was eyeing her unoccupied teat - the one that Robin’s hand had obnoxiously neglected thus far.

_ ‘Oh you devious man.’ _

Tiki rolled her eyes at the merchant’s antics. “Ugh, very well - get over here.”

Anna scrambled onto the bed and latched onto the manakete’s other teat. Her enthusiastic suckling made Tiki wince. “Ah! Not so ha-aaaaah...that’s better.”

The room fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by Tiki’s light mewls and the loud slurps on her breasts. Her other palm came up to play with Anna’s ponytail, much to the merchant’s ire. Her first hand traced down from robin’s head to stroke his back.

Anna pulled off Tiki’s breast. A dribble of milk hung from her chin. “Ooooh Lady Tiki - it tastes so good! If only-”

Tiki cut her off with a harsh growl. “If you suggest peddling my breast milk again, I  _ will _ eat you. My nectar is reserved for Robin and our child...and you as well, I suppose.”

Robin choked in surprise at Tiki’s blunt admission, followed by a massive blush at the thought of rearing a child with the Manakete...it was a pleasant visual.

Anna meanwhile latched onto the very last caveat and outright cooed in glee, “Awww, that’s so sweet of you Tiki!”

“Shut up and suckle me,” she ordered. 

Anna obeyed.

Robin watched the two with amusement. It was hard to take the manakete’s threats so seriously, especially when she was naked and sweaty in his arm. His other hand reached up from Tiki’s shoulder and softly stroked anna’s cheek. A cheeky, yet loving wink was her response.

Tiki felt him pop off her teat, much to her disappointment. Her beloved tactician was quick to please and leaned up to capture her lips. They kept it simple but deep, with open mouths and lazy tongues. She tasted her own milk passing into her cheeks. A little dribble passed down her chin.

“Hey Tiki?”

Tiki sighed at the sound of Anna’s voice. Robin lowered himself back on her nipple to relieve some of her coming stress. “Anna...choose your next words carefully.”

Anna shook her head and pressed on. “No, no, trust me - this is a good one.”

Tiki rolled her eyes but relented with a nod. Anna pulled up from the manakete’s bosom and whispered in her pointed ear. The merchants lascivious plan took Tiki by surprise. “Oh my!”

Robin looked up with curiosity. “ _ Mwah... _ What are you two up to?”

Tiki turned back to him. “Oh, Anna just wanted her turn on you now. You don’t mind, do you?”

The tactician cocked his head before realization struck. “Oh? O-Oooh. Gotcha.”

Anna pulled away, giving the two room to adjust. Tiki laid Robin down between her legs, letting his soft hair caress her lap. Her hands gently massaged his scalp. He mewled at her nails tracing along his head. “Just lay back, Robin, and try to enjoy this.”

The merchant straddled his legs, facing away. He presumed she wanted to just start riding him rather than waste time with foreplay. Those thoughts were dashed as she pushed her hips back, aiming to plant his girth between her cheeks. But before her ass touched his cock, his vision went dark. “Tiki, what’s-”

The manakete cut him off. “Shhh,” she cooed. Her palms stayed in place over his eyes and robbed him of sight. But he heard Anna’s motions...and he felt them.

Anna’s rump rolled and smacked against his girth. She pushed him down until his cock was flat against his stomach, trapped between him and her ass.

Anna turned around his dick, rubbing her crack against him the whole time. He felt her settle back on his lap, her hot, wet pussy kissing his abs. Her hands pressed down on his pecs, applying a little pressure there. TIki’s nails lightly pressed against his nostrils.

“Mmmmm….”

_ “Mmph, Mmph, Mmph.” _

Robin’s ears perked up at the sounds above him. He felt something land on his nose - something warm. The bed groaned as Anna shifted around, leaving his throbbing cock alone. “Wait, what’s that noi-oooooooooise?!”

Anna’s milk-filled mouth pounded down on his cock. Her cheeks were filled to the brim with Tiki’s tit cream, giving her enough to baste his loins between her lips. A few drops escaped her pursued lips. Her eyes looked up at the Manakete with blazing triumph.  _ ‘How’s this for a blowjob, you old dragon?’ _

Tiki said nothing but unraveled her long tongue, letting it hand over her breasts. Anna watched as it coiled down TIki’s tit, making her point quite clear.  _ ‘Hmph - you win this round…’ _

The merchant turned her focus back to his groin. She bobbed up and down, letting him disturb the milk in her cheeks. She only took him to the back of her mouth, never aiming to let him down her throat. Her tongue crashed over the waves of dragon cream and slapped against his cock.

Tiki watched Robin’s struggle with an impish smirk. She leaned down and cooed in his ear,  _ “How’s that feel? Your cock swirling in my milk? Shall I do this for you as well, Robin - maybe in that special little apron you like so much?” _

  
  
  


The lascivious vision was the last straw. Robin blindly reached out and slammed the merchant’s head down his lap. “Ooo-OOOOOOH?!”

Anna gasped and wheezed around his dick. Rope after rope of sticky spunk blasted down her throat alongside the cooling milk. The rest pooled around her mouth and started guzzling out over his girth.

“M-Mwah!”

Tiki watched with bemusement as Anna’s face was coated in cum. The merchant pumped the rest of his cum into her palm before dumping it in her eager mouth. She looked less like a competent, intrepid adventurer-shopkeeper and more like the scamp turning tricks in the alley behind the stall. The manakete rolled her eye but tossed a pillow to Anna regardless.

The merchant wiped her face clean, leaving only a few smears around her cheeks and forehead. Anna shuffled up Robin’s side until she was about level with him, smooshing her breasts against his arm. Her triumphant grin blazed through the syrup-like mask. “...Told ya he’d like it.”

Tiki chuckled and relented. “So you did.”

Anna took her minute victory before turning back to Robin.she watched him stir and turn to face her, offering a weak, loopy smile. Her hand reached down and squeezed his arousal. “Still got one more for me, Robin?”

Robin didn’t answer with words, but in action. His hips shuffled until he was lined up with her snatch. He tried to thrust in, only for her to push him back. He looked up at her, confusion clear on his face. Anna shook her head before explaining, “I don’t really want a little Anna right now...but maybe one day.”

Robin nodded and reluctantly pulled away. “So what should we do - I could always eat you out if you don’t want me.”

Anna laughed at his suggestion. “Oh I didn’t say that...and I’ll just put a pin on that suggestion, handsome. Instead…”

Anna turned around, exposing her drenched red thong. She reached back and pushed it aside, exposing her puckered little hole. Her hands pulled her cheeks apart as she wiggled her shapely rear. “Here - why don’t you fuck my butt?”

Her antics and actions served a pivotal role, and soon he was fully aroused and ready to go. He looked down at his messy loins and reluctantly stated, “I should probably clean fir-COLD!”

Tiki ignored his yelps and finished splashing the pitcher over his cock. “That should suffice - have fun, and try not to break her too quickly.”

Anna laughed, sounding a little nervous now. She still held her butthole open, waiting for Robin to stick his cock in. he positioned himself behind her, ready to strike. Anna bit her lip in anticipation.

Robin’s cold, wet dick pushed against her butt. A shiver when up her spine to the her nape. “Ooooh…”

He paused for a moment, halfway planted in her. “You okay, Anna?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine. K-keep going,” she insisted. Her hips wriggled impatiently. The pain was nothing compared to the agony of waiting. She’d been patient enough to let Tiki go first - but now it was  _ her _ turn to cash in.

Robin finished bottoming out in Anna’s rump. She felt so  _ tight _ \- so warm wrapped around his dick. He struggled to pull back against the sinful friction of her butt. His hands seized her hips for better leverage. “Gods, Anna…”

Off to the side, Tiki watched the two with an oddly serene smile. Her finger brushed to play with her messy pubes, digging up the dried cum from her time with Robin. The manakete drained the rest of the pitcher.  _ ‘Oh Anna...you really don’t know what you’re in for, do you?’ _

The merchant rocked back and forth against Robin’s cock. Her body slowly shifted, growing accustomed to the pain and amplifying the pleasure. “Oooh...y-you sure beat a plug an-NNIIII-y dayyyy.”

Robin doubled his pace. The audible smacks of his pistoning cock echoed through the room. Anna struggled to stay upright. Her head was bowed low, eyes squeezed shut.

The merchant felt something in front of her, just off the foot of the bed. She glanced up through her disheveled, matted locks at the nubile, radiant flesh before her. Anna glanced up the heavenly body before her, blinking away her euphoria to whimper out, “Hah Hah..T-Tik-eeeeaaahh?!”

Tiki grabbed Anna’s ponytail and pulled it straight down. The merchant yelped, only for the mischievous dragon to seize her chin and hold her jaw open. Anna’s eyes darted up to Tiki’s puffed out cheeks. “Aait, r ou-uuuggggh?!”

The manakete spat her milk in Anna’s mouth, filling it with more of her sweet teat cream. The merchant’s fingers dug into the sheet as her cheeks filled out. Robin’s thrusts against her butt sent ripples through her body, making milk splash out of her lips as she slowly finished filling up.

Satisfied, Tiki tilted Anna’s head closed and patted her forehead. “You looked thirsty.”

Anna’s mouth was too preoccupied with Tiki’s milk to retort. Her shaking body churned it in mouth, making it difficult to hold it in place.  _ “Mew mish…” _

Tiki settled back beside Robin and brought her breast up to him. The tacticain took her tit and suckled it, drinking more of her rich, sweet milk. She reached up and lovingly stroked his cheek, coaxing him to suckle more and more. Her other hand reached for the pitcher and the rest of her poured milk for her own enjoyment.  _ ‘I can see why they’re both so fond of it...silly, silly humans.’ _

Robin was already near his limits, but still sought to go further. His hips kept hammering away at Anna, and his lips kept suckling Tiki’s milky teat. He spared a hand from Anna’s hips and reached down to play with Tiki’s twat. The manakete mewled as he dislodged her creampie. “Oooh...t-that’s more like it.”

The candle burned out, setting them all in pure, pitch darkness. The wanton mewls, suckles, and slaps became almost deafening. A chorus of moans that pitched higher and higher until they were almost deafening.

It wasn’t clear what happened first. Robin’s thumb brushing Tiki’s clit, Anna’s ass tightening around Robin’s cock, or Robin’s dick jamming against Anna’s canal. The order doesn't matter - only the explosive chain reaction.

“GODS!”

“ROBIIIIINNNN!”

“GARAGGGHHHHH!”

Robin didn’t just cum - he  _ erupted _ in her ass. Her tight walls were utterly coated in sticky cum, shooting all the way up her crack. Every last seed from his balls poured into her rear, sending her into fits of shock and pure, sex-soaked bliss.

The tactician collapsed against the bed, utterly spent. Anna’s butt pulled off his deflated loins and sent her crashing forward. Tiki eyed the merchant’s state with warped delight. She played with Robin’s hair and hummed an aimless tune.

Anna crawled along the bed, leaving a trail of sweat and sin on the rumpled sheets. The merchant settled at his right, across from Tiki. the manakete’s eyes almost glowed in the dark - a single light in the bedchamber.

The hour ticked by slowly, passed only by the wind. The silent rumble of Robin’s snores rolled over the room, until a soft voice whispered out. “Heh, so what’d you think?”

Tiki looked up at Anna. her eyes were drooping, but she was still mostly awake. “I’ll admit -your presence made this quite...exhilarating.”

Anna’s smug grin burned into Tiki’s eyes, even through the dark. The manakete sighed before deciding to be a little bratty of her own. “So, about your paymen-?!”

Anna’s lips crashed down on Tiki’s, much to the latter’s shock. The merchant’s hand wrapped around the Voice’s wild green hair, but didn’t press her closer. That, Tiki did on her own. 

Anna broke away, leaving a web of spit between them. Her hand drooped off Tiki’s shoulders and down to Robin’s chest. Her lips were smeared with spit, cum, and milk as she smirked. “Will that cover it?”

Tiki shook her head, unable to hide her lopsided smile. “You’re a strange woman, Anna.”

“I know - goodnight, Tiki.”

Anna gently leaned back onto Robin’s shoulder. Tiki slowly joined her on his other side

“...Goodnight.”


End file.
